Sleep Bella
by myheartwouldgladlystopforyou
Summary: Bella is proving something to herself,she is convinced that if she can stay 2 days without sleping then shes going to be okay...Bets are flying around the Cullen house..Bella signs the contract..and completely forgets that her wedding is in exactly 2 days
1. Chapter 1

_Summary__- Bella decides she's going to dare herself to stay up for two days straight no sleep… Edward is completely and utterly against her decision. Meanwhile bets are flying around the Cullen residence (guess between who __J__) Alice is what else? Ecstatic!...and why is everyone in the Cullen house all of the sudden "EXTREMELY excited...?" Will Bella pull it off? Read and see what happens…_

Disclaimer-I don't own.

* * *

BPOV-I wake up and roll over…and immediately notice something is wrong. It had to of taken me about 2.1 seconds to realized my Edward was gone. No sooner had I realized this when there was a frantic tapping on my window.

"Bella open the damn window!"One of my favorite vampires were completely drenched and not in a happy mood standing on my window ledge.

"Alice go away.." I said smirking and covering my eyes with my arm. She took offense to this and it did't surprise me when she evilly smirked.

"so I'm guessing your just going to sit curled up on your bed and cry because my brother is out hunting, right?….meanwhile I break your window open! The rain is ruining my new prada stilletos!!!" she started cursing after she saw I was not budging and quickly disappeared.

"oh boy…" Five seconds later I had an angry presence standing beside me. "you think this is funny!?" she mumbled.

"do you want my honest opinion or the buttered up lie?" I challenged back.

APOV- "_she's going to be difficult…why can't she just enjoy agreeing to everything I say!?...and after what my stupid brother did to my porsche...shes going to have to listen..." _I thought to myself.

"hey Bella why don't you just get up. Have a few human moments and come over to my house…so everyone can witness what your planning…"

BPOV- "how the hell…" I began but remembered that my best friend who might I add was a vampire and on top of that is psychic, joy to the world. Alice is going to make my life miserable…I thought to myself as I finally met the eyes of an eager vamp, that was already grabbing the clothes she bought me and deciding what _Bella Barbie _was going to wear today.

"Well I'm guessing I can't put it off any longer" I yawned trying to sound mad.

"Damn right you can't this is important!" Alice said flitting about my room preparing everything so I can leave immediately after my _"human moments"_

I shuffled myself into the bathroom pushing the door closed and locking it "like that'll stop her" I thought to myself internally cursing the wicked mind that happened to be owned by Alice.After I was completely stripped and in the shower. I allowed the hot water to relax my tense muscles as I leaned on the shower wall.

I began to replay the events that occurred last night in slow motion to capture every tiny detail.

_

* * *

please review...yay...first fan fic...another yay...high fives everyone goes to listen to panic at the disco BTW...whens valentines day?_


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

Previously:_

_I shuffled myself into the bathroom pushing the door closed and locking it "like that'll stop her" I thought to myself internally cursing the wicked mind that happened to be owned by Alice. After I was completely stripped and in the shower. I allowed the hot water to relax my tense muscles as I leaned on the shower wall._

_I began to replay the events that occurred last night in slow motion to capture every tiny detail._

**Disclaimer-I don't own….cries I just make them do stuff ha ha**

**WARNING- SOME OF YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER….IT HAS A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON IN IT..AND I'M SORRY THAT IT'S LIKE THAT BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THIS PART WORK. AND PLUS…IF YOU DON'T LIKE DETAILS, lust, AND A COUPLE OF "HARMLESS" PRANKS….I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING**

* * *

It began just like any old night routine. Fix dinner for Charlie, take a shower, wait for Edward. Except when I attempted to leave the bathroom I was abruptly met by the nervous stair of Charlie. He had one of those looks everyone regrets seeing, the-I-have-to-tell-you-something-but-I-don't-want-to looks. 

"Bella…I…er…um…I …well…I. Know your going to be…busy for the next few weeks….and I..want you to know that I love you and _you'llalwaysbemylittlegirl" _Charlie choked and mumbled the last sentence so I could barely understand them.

"I love you too, and I know I am" I said as I tried to walk past him into my room.

He shifted nervously and looked down toward his feet. _"oh great, he's not done" _I thought to myself.

"well, I want you to hear me out for a second…what are your plans for your honeymoon? He said with a new found fatherly tone.

WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GO THROUGH ALL THE DETAILS!?" I snapped this comment at him.

"NO, but I am your father and I have a right to know! I don't want you THINKING THAT JUST BECAUSE YOUR GETTING MARRIED YOU HAVE TO RUSH INTO…. _ANYTHING!" _Charlie stressed the anything and I could clearly tell what he meant when he was saying it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?…no your crazy! AND WHAT WOULD IT MATTER IF I DID HAVE SEX WITH MY FIANCE…I'M EIGHTEEN…YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T'T DO!" I screamed.

Charlie's face contorted with rage and pure shock at my sudden burst of anger.

"_Where the hell did that come from" _I thought to myself as I pushed past him slamming my door, locking it.

I made my way to my stereo not caring what was on. A band called "Linkin Park" was blaring through my speakers in a matter of seconds.

You could just barely make out the sound of Charlie's pounding fists and screaming voice.

Throwing my hair in a ponytail and ripping open my closet not finding anything that didn't scream Alice, and uncomfortable. I grabbed a pair of tailor fit low rise jeans, that looked comfortable…enough and Edwards tank top that was safely tucked in my bottom dresser drawer. Throwing both the jeans and the tank top on.

"damnit!" I cursed to myself as I realized that both my coat, shoes and key's were downstairs. The only shoes that weren't necessarily death traps were a pair of Gucci flats that had black sparkles and diamonds all over them. Chucking the shoes on as I looked around for a coat, settling for the obnoxious red leather jacket that Rosalie got me as an early wedding present …_it would look amazing on her _I screamed inside my head pissed off at the world by this point.

Putting on the jacket anyways despite my thoughts and yanking open my window not sure of what I was about to do, "Linkin Park" was still on and flooded out into the night as soon as my window opened. Crawling out from my window, standing on it's ledge as fear and adrenalin began to course through my veins. I grabbed the rain pipe holding onto it for dear life. I hadn't realized it was storming from in my room, and it just increased the fear that was building in the pit of my stomach. "don't..slip…..don't fall…don't…." Before I knew what was happening I was falling so fast that I couldn't even scream I just closed my eyes and waited for the end whispering his name was the only thing I could do

"wow…I expected pain…at least something, maybe I'm dead…." I inwardly smirked at my stupidity. Until a new and indescribable emotion closed around me until I couldn't breath.

"EDWARD….EDWARD…." I repeated his name choking on my tears.

"oh my …..OH MY GOD…WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" I screamed to myself.

"Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet…." I continued saying there names.

"what have I done…they're all going to remember me as the stupid human that fell off of her rain pipe! And managed to kill herself….." Renee!…I continued to hyperventilate and couldn't say anything anymore.

For a few minutes I just repeated his name, over and over again hoping he could somehow hear me and forgive me for my stupidity. Grabbing my head and digging my nails into it in my frustration.

When it seemed like off in the distance someone was saying something. I couldn't make it out…maybe gran is coming to tell me I'm dumb and that I should move onto cloud #1456789 because it has the best views my subconscious thought to itself.

I continued digging and screaming. "EDWARD! EDWARD..I'M SO SORRY."

"Bella…BELLA…..BELLA STOP IT!.." I heard Edward say.

"stop distracting me Edward I'm grieving and I'm frustrated at my stupidity and losing you!" he chuckled at my statement and started kissing my eyelids and the corners of my mouth.

Realization hit me like a brick wall. I suddenly became aware that I was sitting curled into a ball in someone's cold arms. I ripped my eyelids open and saw my fianceé staring at me. He looked amused and terrified at the same time with his eyebrows raised.

"Edward…I CHARLIE..HE. I…RAIN PIPE..I..I'm so sorry!" was the only thing I could choke out of my mouth as a new different wave of hysterics unleashed itself on me.

"calm down…" he whispered in my ear as he started humming something and tracing around my ear with his lips.

I immediately started to calm down and the only thing that could be heard from my mouth was the occasional deep shaky breath and hiccups.

"so I'm guessing you decided to play superman" I Hiccuped

"no I can't fly" he said smirking

" well I heard yelling and Charlie's thoughts when I was around the corner…I decided to wait under your window in the bushes.

Then I heard your stereo, stomping, and you throwing clothes on and climbing out the window. I was just staring at you for the longest time in utter disbelief and then you fell" he said closing his eyes in thought.

"you hid in my bushes!" I giggled imagining him hiding like some boy in one of those teenage movies.

"Bella…please try and be serious" he said with a slight frown.

"how can I be serious when I keep imagining you as a teenage boy in one of those lame sappy teenage love movies."

"your right…we're to serious to be label like one of those sappy teenage movies" he said laying on the suave.

"yeah but they get further than we do…" I mumbled knowing he would hear but all the same hoping he wouldn't

"well they don't have the same issues we have floating around us" he said smoothly in his musical voice.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up" I quickly apologized to end the conversation.

"by the way…where are we?" I asked as I looked at the scenery unfolding around us.

He started smiling "I'm surprised you don't know, it's our…"

"meadow" I finished his sentence for him.

"it's…beautiful, I've never been here at night" and it truly was beautiful the moonlight set it up perfectly.The moon was high in the sky almost completely above us and nearly full casting a gray and yellow glow around everything. The light rain looked like diamonds and sparkles falling from the sky. It made Edward seem even more godlike than usual, I must look like a creep sitting next to him.

Edward stood up never once losing his hold around me.

"you look stunning" he said flashing me a brilliant grin.

I was just about to protest but his lips crashed over mine. This kiss held so much passion and sincerity I nearly fainted but instead I shifted myself and wrapped my legs around him, throwing my arms around his neck and continued the kiss deeper, wondering when he would pull away from me and start giving me a lecture about boundaries.

He didn't.

When my lungs ached and begged for air. I started getting dizzy but I assumed it was from our little moonlit dance. I broke away from him gasping and grinning like crazy. A smug grin crept up on his features.

"stop acting so proud…it's not fair the way you dazzle me"

"are you telling me I should stop then?" he replied in the most seductive voice.

"don't you dare" I quickly replied.

He slid me to the ground setting me on my feet all the while never losing contact with his body.

I shuddered. He knew very well what his touch did to me…and that…was just not fair at all.

"what's wrong?" he asked masking his smug smile.

"your not fair" I said blushing like crazy.

"_If he's going to drive me crazy…"_I thought to myself.

"Bella? Why do you have that look on your face?" he asked sounding a little nervous.

I took a few steps away from him, my body immediately missing his touch but it can wait.

I turned around and started walking slowly knowing he would follow.

"this leather jacket might actually come in handy, I'll have to thank Rosalie later" I said quietly. He said nothing but I knew he was listening, and waiting.

I started to unzip it and slowly slid it down a little bit from my shoulders. I could feel his stare. I inwardly smiled to myself. Sliding the jacket down a little further down to my elbows.

"Bella…what are you doing? your going to freeze to death" he asked.

"driving you crazy." I said this as thoughts of the argument I had with Charlie flashed through my head.

"it's working…" he said smoothly.

I finally let the jacket drop to the ground with a soft thud.

Taking a few more steps and stepping out of my shoes. I could feel his presence inches away from me.

I then went on releasing my hair from it's hold and letting it fall to my shoulders.

"Edward, will you do something for me" I said as Charlie's questions flying through my head and my harsh replies flew around my head causing me to wince.

"anything"

"will you distract me?" he knew exactly what I meant when I said this because within a second his arms were around me and he was kissing my shoulder.

Turning around in his arms so I could face him and he could continue with his distractions.

He started trailing cool kisses from my shoulder to my hand and back up moving across my neck to repeat his kisses down the other arm. Stopping at my collarbone, teasing the area with his tongue and sucking for a few moments and then moving to the area just under my ear and doing the same thing caused me to release a moan. He grinned against my skin and moved towards the spot the tank top I was wearing did not cover teasing my body by trailing his tongue from that spot all the way to my neck, causing my body to shudder once again.

"Edward!" I whispered his name as his beautifully torturous distractions continued. He stopped and looked at me for a second grinning like crazy. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him like I've never kissed him before it was spilling over with lust. I wanted him so badly my body ached for him. His hands weaved themselves into my hair and he pulled me closer our tongues finally meeting feeling like an electric spark just went coursing through my body I tugged his perfectly fit black t-shirt up and for once he didn't stop me so I continued and we broke apart momentarily so I could pull it off of him. Looking into his eyes filled with sweet lust and I imagined my eyes looked just like his. I smiled as I looked at his gorgeous figure dripping wet from the rain. In one swift movement one of his hands were weaved through my hair yet again and his lips crashing in harmony with mine. His other hand surprised me at what it was doing. Edward…Edwards hand was unbuttoning my jeans. Tracing his finger on the skin just above my jeans making me weak at the knees. Before I knew what I was doing my hands fumbled around trying to unbutton his jeans. I felt the corners of his mouth lift up in a crooked smile. He moved both his hands to the bottom of my, technically his, tank top and he started lifting it up making sure he trailed his cool hand across my stomach as he was lifting it up. "Edward…your driving me crazy!" I squeaked between kisses. I reached my hands behind him and tucked them between the back of his pants and his boxers. "Bella your distracting me from distracting you.." he chuckled.

Suddenly his body completely froze, he pulled away from my lips his face looked scared and worried.

"Edward!?" I looked at him in shock.

"Bella, Charlie just called Carlisle, he broke into your room and is completely pissed off that your gone. Carlisle also let it slip that he has no idea where I am"

I couldn't say anything I just stood there. I couldn't possibly believe that this beautiful story book moment was just completely and utterly shattered because of my father.

"and now Alice is threatening me with human food, a blender, and some really strong alcoholic beverages."

"coward.." I mumbled. I didn't know how to react to all of this, so I decided to just go with the flow.

"Don't worry when I get home after all of this is settled…I will be doing some damage to a certain sister of mines Porsche and her credit cards." he growled.

After we put our soaked clothes back on, and Edward found my shoes for me because it was like finding a needle in a haystack when your blindfolded, I climbed on his back.

It felt like seconds and we were already standing in front of my house staring at a black Mercedes and an obnoxious bright yellow Porsche. Edward slid me off his back and zipped up my leather jacket all the way to my neck because I made the mistake of wearing a bright blue bra with a white tank top although he did seem to enjoy staring and laughing at my face when I realized this.

"Edward, I want you to go home…"

"No"

"you obviously heard the argument me and Charlie had….If he pulls out a shot gun on you and shoots….how am I going to explain when you get back up and nothing happened!?"

"and you obviously are forgetting that I have this little annoying "gift" that allows me to read peoples minds. By the way speaking of reading minds….don't unzip your jacket in front of Alice…trust me"

I looked at him questioningly but I figured I'd find out sooner or later.

And with that we made our way hand in hand inside my house. If the situation wasn't so serious I clearly would've died from the hysterical expressions everyone had on there faces.

Charlie was sitting 3 feet away from the door in one of the kitchen chairs his arms crossed and purple faced. Alice was perched on the back of the couch with her legs crossed shooting death glares at Edward, it was completely obvious that she was describing the ways she was going to torture him. And Carlisle Edwards father was standing as stiff as a statue looking half way bemused and slightly terrified, I'm guessing because of Charlie.

Charlie whipped around to look at Carlisle, I must've blinked because Carlisle face all of the sudden mirrored Charlie's pissed off expression, Carlisle in turn nodded.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SNEAKING BELLA OUT OF HER HOUSE WHEN SHE CLEARLY WAS IN TROUBLE WITH HER FATHER!" Carlisle screamed at Edward. Alice looked positively ecstatic that Edward was getting screamed at.

My temper quickly flared , letting go of Edwards hand as I stepped towards Charlie balling my fists and shaking anger. I leaned down right in his face and screamed in frustration.

"HOW DARE YOU….HOW DARE YOU BRING EDWARD INTO THIS….FIRST YOU TRY AND GUILT ME INTO TALKING ABOUT MY SEX LIFE , AND NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BRING HIS FATHER INTO THIS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!? IF I WANT TO SEE MY FIANCE…AND IF I WANT TO DO THINGS TO HIM AND VICE VERSA THEN I AM COMPLETELY ALLOWED TO …HE AND I ARE BOTH ADULTS!" I screamed every last word and made sure they were laced with malice and disrespect.

Everyone in my house suddenly looked like statues frozen in shock. Even Charlie who wasn't even a vampire looked just as statuesque as they did.

Charlie broke the silence. He cleared his throat and in an almost humorous tone he said

"and you expect me to believe that you scaled down the rain pipe by yourself?!"

"WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR PEOPLE TO BELIEVE THAT I CAN DO SOMETHING AND NOT TRIP OR FALL OR GET HURT!!??" I yelled.

Alice snickered because she obviously knew the truth.

"And how may I ask did Edward come in this situation…if he wasn't already here waiting for you to scale down the pipe to help you down?"

"I CALLED HIM!" reaching for the phone Edward snuck in my back pants pocket, Edward obviously read Alice's mind and knew it was coming. I waved the phone in front of Charlie.

"CHARLIE, YOU NEED TO GO TO HELL….YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH EDWARD AT THIS AGE WAS BUILT ON PURE LOVE AND NOT LIKE YOURS AND MOMS, WHERE YOU JUST HAD TO GET MARRIED BECAUSE SHE GOT PREGNANT!" Charlie flinched completely when I said this.

Charlie went as pale as a ghost (or vampire I should say) and he got up grabbed his keys brushed past Edward and then I heard him start the cruiser and pull out….no doubt headed toward Billy's.

In the next second I fell to the floor sobbing.

No one bothered to catch me.

I just screamed in frustration at my father and the hurtful things I had said to him. I was overwhelmed by the sobs and I was hyperventilating within a matter of seconds. I never stopped not even when someone's cold arms gathered me in there arms and laid me down on the couch. I lost consciousness somewhere between a cry and apologizing to the person that wasn't even here anymore.

When I woke up I saw three statue like vamps staring at me with wide, Alice looked pissed, Edward looked worried and sad, Carlisle's face showed no emotion at all.

"someone say something. And Alice stop looking so pissed, you have no reason!" I mumbled chucking a pillow at her.

"she refuses to talk to you" Edward said his worried face flickering to a blank expression.

"why?!" I whispered annoyed.

"..well It appears…that when Edward was so…physically involved with you …..He got carried away…and left certain…marks" It surprised me at how many emotions Carlisle had in his voice when he said this, they ranged from disappointment, anger, anxiety, even traces of humor was laced in between his words, and it seemed like he knew how easy it was for Edward to just lose control as a man, after all our wedding was in less than four days.

"what are you talking about Carlisle?…marks?" I said confused.

"Bella….you have two very noticeable Hickeys on your collarbone and your neck."

"no…I don't" _maybe I do_ I thought to myself…we did get very involved more than normal.

"look for yourself…"Carlisle said smoothly passing me a small mirror that was conveniently hung on the wall behind him.

Sure enough when I looked …there was a massive pink-purplish Hickey in both spots. My face immediately turned several different shades of red.

"so…why would that make Alice mad?" I replied still confused.

"YOU CANNOT GO TO YOUR WEDDING WITH HICKEYS!!!" Alice screamed so loud I'm sure the rest of Forks was just informed I had Hickeys. Her Sudden lunge and scream toward me caused me to fall completely off the couch.

I quickly whipped around a gave her the most evil glare I could muster.

Alice burst into a fit of laughter, and the corners of Carlisle's mouth turned upward.

"and what's really funny…is when I took your leather jacket off…Carlisle's eyes bugged out…it really didn't look good when your shirts completely soaked through, oh..and the fact that your shirt is also ripped….he really thought that you and Edward had been doing something…the Hickey's just added to that theory!" Alice just burst into another fit of laughter after she said that.

"oh…my gosh.." I was so embarrassed by what she said about Carlisle that I had to hide my face In my hands.

"that's why Mr. Gets-carried-away-Edward is over there pouting…Carlisle laid down a mental smack down like a ninja! Edward didn't even get a chance to explain…..HA HA HA" Alice finished.

Somehow the image of a Carlisle ninja smack down just made me laugh so hard…I couldn't stop laughing, but when I did all I could say was:

"you mean he didn't want to lay down a PIRATE SMACKDOWN!" I snorted with laughter

_too many emotions for one night, I go from pissed, fear, nervous, sad, happiness, flirtatious, lustful, back to pissed, back to sad, and finally happiness…something's definitely wrong with me… _I thought to myself when I looked at Edward.

"awww…..Eddiepoo, did Carlisle scold you!?" I said in a baby voice as I walked over to him. I turned him so he would block Carlisle and Alice's view of me.

When I was sure they couldn't see me I grinned at Edward and stood on my tiptoes whispering "I like them Hickeys..you should think about giving me more of those…"

Edwards expressionless face was replaced by a brilliant grin, he leaned down to kiss the corner of my mouth quickly.

"yes Alice?" he said obviously knowing what she's thinking.

"DON'T YOU DARE…."she growled at him.

"well I might as well leave my mark on her now, in case someone decides to hit on her…" Edward replied laughingly.

"oh and by the way Alice I think it would be a good idea if you and Jasper take a vacation, I suggest getting as far away from here as possible…maybe take a trip to the Caribbean or something, you've caused Bella enough pain tonight." Edward said calmly but it was obvious he was just giving her a warning.

"you call sending out a few lust waves, pain?!…please you guys needed it….everyone at the house knows your dieing of impatience , and we all know that Bella's about to explode having to wait a few more days…" Alice teased.

"yeah and he just happened to be mad when Bella was arguing with her father, and who said were going to wait!?" Edward winked at me and turned to meet the shocked expression of his sister's face.

"Edward…that's enough are you forgetting or ignoring the fact I'm in this room?" Carlisle said with his eyebrows raised.

"he's ignoring" Alice Chimed in dancing her way to the door.

"right…sure…" Carlisle said opening the walking out into the rainy night,starting his Mercedes.

"yeah have fun…EDDIEPPPPOOOOO, just no marks that includes , hickeys, scratches, cuts, carpet burns, grass stains, and bites."

She laughed at Edwards expression when she said bites.

Within seconds of the door clicking shut. I was in my room on my bed , with my lullaby playing, and finally in Edwards arms.

"Bella you know Charlie's okay right? He plans on staying at Billy's for a few days getting drunk and watching football…then he's going to realize how rude and disrespectful he was being to you…"Edward said looking into my eyes.

"Edward…just stop. I don't care about him" he was about to speak again and I crushed my lips to his to quiet him up. I didn't want to hear about Charlie.

He was careful again…his barrier was firmly put back up.

For the first time in forever I broke away. And _it wasn't _because I needed to breath.

"I'm sorry." he said as if his heart was breaking.

"EDWARD…..just kiss me like you mean it…like in the meadow…please!?" I begged not able to look at him in the eyes.

Edwards phone was ringing …his ringtone "she is" by the Fray interrupted the moment.

He looked at me wondering if he should answer or not.

I reached into his back pocket keeping my hand there for a few seconds longer than necessary and pulled out his phone. The name Emmet flashed on the screen.

I flipped the phone open..

"hello?"

_"Hi Bella! This is Emmet! …Jaspers on his way over there"_

"really?"

_"….Alice told him what happened and what Edward said …he kind of looked mad and he got this creepy look on his face like he was about to go pull some pranks…_

_Oh and Alice wants me to tell you that she said hurry up and get it on…so we don't have to hear you guys here after your wedding…"_

"PUT ALICE ON THE PHONE"

_"Hola Bella!" _Alice sounded amused.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT…ME AND EDWARD AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING…TONIGHT AND WE'RE GOING TO USE ALL OF ARE PENT UP LUST ON THE NIGHT OF OUR WEDDING…AND WE MIGHT EVEN DO IT RIGHT IN THE FAMILY ROOM…I DON'T KNOW I HAVEN'T DECIDED!" I challenged

_ew…by the way…I have the phone on speaker…_

"ALICE!" I handed Edward the phone…he had a weird looking expression, like he was going to laugh and I'm sure if he was able to,he'd be blushing. He just closed it and chucked it across the room…I laughed when it hit my wall.

"so you want to make love in the family room? Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" Edward said laughing.

"Edward we could be in a bathroom and I wouldn't even know it. When I'm with you every place is comfortable." I said blushing.

I suddenly felt really confident in myself.

"it's fine with me, as long as we can make love on your piano." I blurted out…

"it can't possibly be that uncomfortable…how bout it Eddie, want to make music with me?"

"That would be wonderful" he whispered seductively tracing my ear with his lips and shifting so he was completely on top of me.

Lust was suddenly making it's way around my body.

"Edward. I want you" I whispered.

"Bella. I just realized…Jasper is …standing across…the…street…" he said as he was pulling my shirt over my head.

"I don't care."

"yes…you do…" he said this more for himself than me, he was reminding himself that he wanted to wait. And he was right, some part of me actually wanted to wait too.

"but. I can't stop, I can't stop this feeling, it's always …in me. Jasper's just making it harder for me to ignore. I said as I was unbuttoning his pants.

"I agree completely…with you. We should stop…" Edward said although he was still pulling my pants off. It was like our words were saying one thing, but our minds and body's just ignored them.

When he sat up I straddled him and he was allowing me to pull his shirt off for the second time in one night.

"Bella Look into my eyes…we have to stop…."he said this a little more seriously than before. I completely ignored him. I hopped off of his lap walked across the room and grabbed his phone, handing it to him as I straddled him again.

"Edward the only way I'll be able to…stop. Is if you call Alice and tell her to get Jasper" I said undoing the button on his jeans

"Okay…" he pushed me off of his lap, stood beside the bed and pulled his jeans off. He quickly got back onto the bed and placed me right where I was before on his lap.

"damnit…Bella…I just…I can't seem to stop either…I just want you so bad…but we have to…" he said dialing Alice's number with one hand holding it up to his ear. I pushed him back so he would lay down and started to trail kisses from his forehead, down his nose, by the time I got to his chin He said "Hello Rosalie!?" into the phone. "GET ALICE NOW!" he demanded.

"Edward. Wow you sound..so…powerful.." I said as I reached his chest lingering here a little longer.

"_what's the hurry Edward…and what did I just hear Bella saying!?. What Exactly are you two doing…?" _

"NOTHING! Get ALICE!" he shouted.

"_Edward I don't think she's here…do you want me to get Carlisle.."_

"YEAH!…HE'LL NO WHAT TO DO…"Edward yelled again.

I was right above his belly button

"_Edward…what's wrong?!"_ Carlisle was now on the phone.

"well…Jasper's around Bella's house and he's making our already strong emotions…even OH MY GOD BELLA!" He accidentally screamed this into the phone.

I was right above the line of his boxers causing his sudden verbal outburst.

"_Edward…can you hear me….walk out of the room…right now!"_ Carlisle demanded.

"I don't….I DON'T…THINK I CAN!" Edward screamed frustrated.

"_Edward…think about anything other than what Bella is doing to you right now!"_

"I wish I could just pull away from you Edward right now…except I can't…my body and my mind and everything…they just can't!" I said seductively as I started pulling at his boxers with my teeth.

"_Edward think about something sad….think about pain…suffering…dead puppies! ANYTHING!" _Carlisle said frantically.

A wave of calm was sent flooding through my room, apparently Jasper was done torturing us.

Edward snapped his phone shut and shoved it to the floor.

Neither one of us moved we just sat there waiting for our breathing to calm down.

I shifted myself off of him, and started laughing hysterically. Eventually his musical laugh joined mine.

"Edward?"

"yes love?"

"I think Jasper was trying to force us to have sex..."

"Bella...I don't think he had much forcing to do..." Edward replied calmly,

"i think he more or less...wanted both of us to break our promises..to wait"

"who's Idea was that again?" I choked out between laughs.

"both of ours..." he said smiling at our appearances.

"hey Edward...you know thats the farthest we've ever gotten.." I said smirking

"I'll have to thank Jasper after I'm done killing him."

"your so beautiful..you know that right" He added tracing his finger from my ear to my cleavage.

"Edward...I strongly suggest we both get clothes on before I am tempted to do something without Jasper's help."I said looking dead serious. He just stood up and started picking up articles of clothing that were strewn about my room, throwing my jeans and tank top in the hamper. "Put this on...think of it as collateral" he said as he handed me his T-shirt.

"Collateral?" I asked curiously

"yes, more or less I'm promising you that I'll be back...I have to go change..and threaten the lives of my family members...it'll take me about 6 minutes, time me" He smiled and handed me his rolex watch as well.

I tried standing up,but my foot got caught on one of the sheets that were twirled and completely tangled on my bed.

Edward caught me just before my head was about to hit the floor.

"Edward...why didn't you catch me earlier,when Charlie left and I got really upset?" I asked curiously..

"Alice told me not to and Carlisle was holding me back" he grimaced and continued

"they said I had to let you cry and not to comfort you because it would make it worse."

Edward gently set my feet safely back on the floor. He then grabbed his t-shirt off the bed tugging it over my head and adjusting his watch on my wrist.

"I'll be right back" he quickly kissed my cheek and disappeared out my window.

_"_great..what am I going to do for six minutes" I muttered to my self.

By the time I was done making my bed, brushing my teeth and hair in the bathroom, Edward was already back.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"so...how'd it go?" I asked him jumping in my bed and under the covers, holding them up and motioning for him to join me.

"well...I missed you terribly, Jaspers grounded for a month...Rosalie, Esme, and Emmet are now filled into every Little detail, thanks to Alice...oh and I took her credit cards from her and cut them into tiny pieces, then I put a lovely little scratch all the way around her precious Porsche... and the whole house is calling me lover boy."

"hmm...that sounds interesting, what are the terms for Jaspers grounding?"

"he isn't allowed to touch a computer, Alice, or a typewriter for a whole month. and he has to eat food on our wedding day."

"HA, serve's them right...they deserved all of that." I replied smiling.

"and now...it's time for my darling to go to sleep" he said reaching over me to turn out the light.

"no..I don't want to...I wish I never had to sleep! It's such a waste of valuable time I could be spending with you!..." I pouted.

"Bella Humans need sleep..." he said smoothly.

"well I don't I bet you I can go for 3 days starting tomorrow without sleep!"

"you'll be out like a light at ..hmm..I'm betting 10:30 tomorrow night?" he replied chuckling.

"Edward I'm serious! I refuse to sleep!" I said crossing my arms like a two year old.

"fine...go ahead, but at least go to sleep for tonight so I can hear about what you thought of our little adventures..and new experiences that happened tonight."

"well...fine I'll go to sleep but I'm telling my sub conscious to stay quiet for one night!"

"goodnight love...sweet dreams" he said kissing my nose.

"always..." I said and drifted off into a peaceful sleep Edward humming my lullaby in my ear.

* * *

"Bella stop dreaming about my brother in there! your talking to yourself...and it's grossing me out!" Alice yelled as she was pounding on the bathroom door. 

I shivered because the hot water was completely gone. I stepped out, and wrapped a towel around myself.

"how long was I have I been in here for?" I asked Alice.

"an hour...now get your touche out here!" she shrieked.

"hey Alice...are you PMS-ing today?!" I yelled and then started laughing at the silence that followed.

* * *

done for today ...I kinda feel bad for the people tat just sat there...and read this...but then again..I love you for doing it... 

Review please..it makes me happy...and besides I think I deserve a review after all it is 3: 24 in the morning...and not to mention I'm sick to my stomach...so show me some reviews please...!


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3

Disclaimer-you already know that i don't own this...even though many a time I wish I could...

APOV-

"Bella, do you have any Idea how strange you are, your the only person, out of the humans and vampires, that can completely lose herself in her memories." I said watching her walk out of the bathroom with a huge red blush across her cheeks.

"Alice, what am I wearing today?!" she snapped back at me ignoring my last comment.

"well since your Gucci flats are completely ruined I decided to be nice and buy you a new pair of shoes. And I planned your outfit based off of them." I said holding up a pair of blue Gina peep toe pumps.

"Alice...are you aware they look just like yours? and how do you excepct me to wear those without breaking my ankles or cracking my head open?!" she replied looking at the perfect shoes I was holding.

" For one, mine are yellow so they are not the same..and you will be fine, I was going to go for the bright red stilletos, but at the last minute remembered that it was Rosalie's color... so be thankful!" I chimed back placing the shoes by her feet and grabbing her new outfit.

"well I figured you would want to be semi comfotable today...seeings as you won't be sleeping for the next few days" I smirked at her when I said this.

"Can't you just stop reading the future...do you even know the meaning of privacy?" Bella shrieked.

"so Bella I heard you want to do certain things on Edwards PIANO.." I live to push her buttons!

"ALICE! OH MY GOD...I WAS JOKING AROUND!" she yelled panic and embarrasment was written all over face.

"no...you weren't...I saw it clear as day..you even asked him if he wanted to make "music" with you." I replied making a gagging noise.

"IT'S WAS YOUR HUSBANDS FAULT!" she spat out.

"so you admit it..."

"I am not talking about this anymore..." Bella replied grabbing the shirt that was in my hand and some other articles of clothing from one of her dresser drawers.

A few minutes later Bella came back into her room wearing the long v-cut grey shirt and skinny jeans I enjoyed suplying her with.

"you know your probably not going to go through with this right?"

"Oh...I will...trust me" Bella said in an almost growl.

"sure, By the way Bella..when we get my house watch out for flying objects..." I calmly said as we started walking out of her house door and hopping in my almost perfect yellow porche. My baby was no longer perfect thanks to Edward.

"umm...I don't want to know." she said shaking her head in what seemed to be laughter.

"you'll find out anyways." I quickly ended the conversation. Starting my beautiful baby and slamming my foot on the gas not even bothering to buckle up. Whats the point!

------

This is it for now sorry for the sucky cliffy (it seems lately everything I say ends up with a "y" on the end of it...cliffy, chappy...)

ANYYYYYWWWAAAYYYYYSSS...thanks to the the TWO..people that reviewed...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me longer than expected ..but here it is!! :

thanks to all of the people that alerted, reviewed and favorited (is that a word ha ha) Sleep Bella...like I said before it makes me smile.. and also a big hug and thanks to the people that gave there condolences.

BPOV-

When we pulled up to the beautiful Cullen mansion that I would soon be calling my home, Alice was definitely not lying.

The huge yard and drive was littered with clothes, video games , and from what I could tell rude Men's magazines.I laughed because even the tree tops were littered with all sorts of things.

I looked over at Alice waiting for an explanation but she just nodded towards the side of the house. Emmet was standing on the ground looking up at Rosalie while she was chucking his things at him from there second story bedroom window.

"what happened?!" I couldn't believe that in a million years that one of the Cullen couples would ever be in an argument that involved belongings being thrown out a window.

"well it started out as a bet against you, and ended in an argument about how Emmet cannot control his certain man urges." Alice said snickering.

"what are you talking about Alice?" I still didn't get it, what was she talking about.

"I'll explain it when when we get inside of the garage I don't want my porche being in any more life threatening situations" she replied patting her dashboard lovingly.

'Alice...it's just a scratch, how is that life threatening?!" I bursted out laughing when I remembered what Edward said about a "lovely scratch".

"...and how is sending lust waves towards you two painful!" she challenged at me as she parked her porche next to Carlisle's Mercedes

I just ignored her and got out of the car without another word to asess "'the damage"

you could barely see it! Though it traveled all along the car,the scratch was so small.But it would bug Alice to no end until Rosalie fixed it, and that was not happening anytime soon.

Rolling my eyes we made our way into the beautiful home, surprisingly I didn't even trip. I must be getting used to Alice and her torturous wardrobe decisions.

The emotions in the house were so thick it felt like you could cut them with knives. Just being in the livingroom for a few seconds made my heart skip a few beats.

I could see Carlisile reading on the overstuffed couch looking like a Greek god statue.The only time he moved was to turn a page and of course his eyes were dancing about the books pages.

"hello Bella, how are you today?" He said never taking his eyes away from his book. I wondered what amazing novel he was reading that didn't allow him to tare his eyes away.

I muttered "Hi,I'm good...minus the clothes" I now shifted my eyes away from him to a moving figure doing push ups in the corner and Alice was now sitting legs crossed right on his bare back.

"Alice..." She looked up and met my questioning expression with a smile.

"he's distracting himself, grounded remember..." Jasper tensed at what she said but still continued doing unneeded push ups.

I nodded, but then I was confused.

"but he's touching you..."

"correction. I'm touching him." She smiled wickedly, thoughts dancing about her head. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were about.

"leave it to a Cullen to always find a loophole" I rolled my eyes once again and flopped down onto the other couch opposite Carlisle. I started listening to the shrieks and yells that were still echoing around from upstairs.

"hey Carlisle...how long has he been doing those?" I asked referring to Jasper and his Push ups.

"since we grounded him...for the majority of the time. when he's not we really don't want to know how he and our Alice busy themselves..." He trailed off his eyes still buried in the handsomely old novel he was reading.

Taking account of who I've seen of the Cullen family today. Alice. Jasper. Carlisle. Rosalie. and Emmet.

"Wheres Esme?" I asked to anyone who would answer.

"Shes upstairs trying very hard to calm Rosalie down." My answer came from the emotion bender who was distracting himself.

"wait...can't you do that?" I asked watching him repeating the same motions over and over again this time with one hand.

"he can't. when he stops he starts other things." Alice said in a dramatic tone.

"what other things?"

"Twitching, hyperventilating,having mental breakdowns...and making everyone else ride along on his emotional roller coaster." Carlisle said snapping his book shut and setting it beside him.

Alice nodded.

we all sat for a few hours just staring into space Alice would occasionally stand on her husbands back and do weird ballerina moves showing off his balance and strength.

Carlisle excused himself and made his way upstairs.

"Alice I'm taking a bath." I said following after Carlisle.

I made my way to Edwards room and breathed the familiar sent shutting the door behind me.

"oh..he has no idea how much I miss him right now." I whispered to myself in frustration as I started unbuttoning my jeans.

Even though I had taken a shower less than four or five hours earlier,I still slipped out of all of my clothes and left them in a pile on the plush golden white floor making my way into the bathroom.

I could still hear Rosalie screaming and it sounded like she was crying her eyes out in frustration.

I grabbed one of the nearest Cd's in Edwards bathroom collection specifically for when he's taking a shower and shoved it into the beautiful system that was planted into the wall.

In a few moments I was in the jacuzzi tub Alice had put in for me as another early wedding present,with the cd set up to play on shuffle.

I sunk in letting the water and the music wash over me bubbles tickling every nerve end on my skin.

smiling blissfully listening to the lyrics of the song that played at full blast.

APOV- I watched Bella leave and smiled at my husband underneath me trying so hard not to infect us all with his emotions and distracting himself from his crazys all at the same time. I hopped off Jasper's back and made my way towards the stairs not looking back to see my Jazzy's face because he must have realized by now that i had seen his plans.He was planning on flipping me over and having his way with me seconds after Bella left.

"sorry love...it's just not happening today. I have a certain human that needs clothing help and you..Mr. are grounded" I said waltzing my way up the stairs in my beautiful pumps. All i needed to hear was the door slam to know that I wouldn't have to fight off my very seducing husband.

When I made it upstairs Rosalie seemed to have quieted down alot, and blaring music could be heard coming from Edwards room no doubt. Even when he's not home music always seems to be leaking out of it.

There's no way I would be allowing Bella to wear that same outfit she was wearing before her bath because I just have too many outfits for her to wear and so little time.

If I wasn't a vampire I probably wouldn't of heard Emmet and Edward slink into the house so I decided to wait a few more minutes to enjoy them sneaking in.

No doubt Emmet was hiding out in his Jeep,Edward was just getting home, just as Jasper was leaving.

"The male vampires in our house are just too emotional they need shopping sprees...oh that would be so fun!" I chirped to myself just loud enough for my darling brothers would hear.

ahh..beautiful silence.

"do you boys honestly think I don't know your there..." I smirked when Edward and Emmet came into view.

Edward looked so tired but alert at the same time he walked right past me but Emmet had other plans from the quick change in expressions.

Emmet picked me up and was trolling me downstairs and outside in the freezing rain.

How could I have not seen this!!

"EMMET DROP ME NOW! I WILL SCALP YOU AND GOUGE YOUR BRAINS OUT WITH SPORKS AND LET PIGS EAT WHAT PEA BRAIN YOU HAVE!!

EMMET EMMET...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP NOW! STOPPIT!"

it was too late no matter how hard I was hitting kicking screaming biting and wiggling he had his mind set and he was determined to throw me in the 15 foot deep family pool that no one ever uses.

Just mere tiny little seconds before I was plunged into the black water I heard a scream...and it wasn't coming from Rosalie...

and again with the cliffy...sorry but I'm making a promise that I will be updating regularly. :


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the constructive crit...and the nice reviews ha ha I love you all..._

_P.S. the Cullen's...lets just say can get drunk...the only way they can is a special concoction of extremely aged voc__ka, wine, and baby animal blood or something along the lines_

**Disclaimer-I don't own….cries I just make them do stuff ha ha**

* * *

APOV-I pulled myself clear out of the water and ran inside vampire speed. Unfortunately I was knocked backwards by my sisters slender arm in one sweeping movement falling backwards onto the floor.

"ROSALIE...BELLA!!" I panted in unneeded frantic breaths.

I looked up at Rosalie and her forever perfect smirk and knew immediately that She... _of all people_... that's been in hysterics for so many hours actually pulled herself out of the drama to know something that I didn't...shocking.

Rosalie was standing over me while I was on the floor wearing a bright red pair of ballerina tie stilettos with tight knee length cut sweatpants and a wife-beater tank top, sucking on one of her famous vodka ice cubes.

"is Bella okay?!...I heard her scream..." I was utterly baffled.

"Alice...calm your sober paranoid ass down,seriously.Her and Edward just had an embarrassing moment in the bathroom, that's it".Rose said rolling her eyes and gliding towards the kitchen counter,hopping up onto it's marble surface.

I stood up and made my way to the the freezer grabbing a couple ice cubes and shoving them in a glass so I could enjoy them without the drippy wetness.

Leaning against the counter I stared blankly at the wall waiting for a vision, even a tiny little peek would do as to what happened with Bella and Edward.

Rose cleared her throat loudly interrupting my concentration.

"Alice...water doesn't look very good with you and your outfit." Her eyes were scanning over my body critically.

"I KNOW,why on earth did your hulk of a husband do that to me..." I looked right at her expecting an answer.

"isn't it obvious. He's blaming you for the argument between me and him,after all it was you that started the whole conversation and the betting."

"Honestly Rose would you give up money and the chance at a new car if you had a bet that you were sure to win?"

"I most definitely wouldn't" This answer did not come from Rosalie's perfect pale lips masked in ruby red, but from Carlisle that was now entering the room with medical supplies.

Rosalie chucked her blood red cube down my shirt, she knew very well shes not supposed to have them when shes upset.

I glared at her a gritted my teeth pulling the dripping cube out of my cleavage chucking it in the sink behind us.

"Rose. you know what I'm going to say...when you get upset you start listening to Country and going a tad crazy, singing that song from Carrie whats her face and tearing up Emmet's vehicles. So stop while your ahead." Carlisle was hiding his glistening vampire smile while he was putting his bag up in the top cupboard remembering what happened to Emmet's past truck a few years ago.

"you know you could just choose to ignore what I do with my husbands vehicles...I mean you normally do anyways..." Rosalie replied like the last comment offended her.

I was slowly growing very impatient and I interrupted the sentence Carlisle was about to say...it wasn't important at all, so whats the harm?

"Carlisle what happened to Bella and Edward?!" I said bouncing up and down with excitement. "anything good!...oh i don't care I'll just go up there myself!" my patience was thoroughly shattered into little bits.

The man that's held the fort down and kept us all for the majority sane just rolled his eyes and busied himself with something in the refrigerator that obviously wasn't food.

I raced upstairs and calmed myself down enough to knock on the door to my brothers room.

"Edward...can i come in."

"Edward..?"

"Helllooooo"

"anybody in there...you know you guys can't make out forever..."

"EDWARD...GET OFF OF BELLA...FIVE SECONDS AND LET ME IN!"

The music turned down and Edward muttered a harsh word and a not too excited "come in..if you must".

I barged through the door and looked around.

Not really what I expected...my hopes of something juicy were completely crushed. I felt like a little kid that was robbed of there ice cream in a park on a hot summers day.

Edward was shirtless, with his arm over his face attempting to look like he was sleeping on his bed. The Shower spout was running and it matched the pounding rain outside perfectly.

"get your hopes up too high little Alice?" Edward said talking into his pillow droned and awkward.

"shut it." I walked into the bathroom not bothering to knock and perched myself on the counter just like Rose had in the Kitchen and waited.

Bella was sitting in an empty tub in Edwards T-shirt with her arms tightly wrapped around her knees.

"shouldn't he have..known that I was in here...isn't it obvious?I mean come on Music blaring,clothes on the floor, and moisture in the air..and not to mention I'm a human in a house full of vampires, couldn't you smell me from like a mile away?!" Bella looked like she was crying for a moment.. her body was shaking and it sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"Bella...stop laughing...it's not funny!" Apparently Edward,who was now standing on the other side of the door, could tell the difference between a crying Bella and a laughing Bella.

"Edward, why can't Bella laugh! I am totally missing something here and why do you sound so embarrassed..the both of you?" I was losing my patience yet again.

"okay if one of you doesn't cough up some answers I swear makeovers for both of you and they will be torturous...scratch that...murderous. even though I can't kill you Edward I will think of something, oh I will..." I was trying out my evil tone of voice, it sounds nice, Jasper would approve. Then I remembered my Brothers Talent of reading minds and my master plan was set.

I was replaying all of they events and every little detail possible that would make my brother cringe in seconds.

* * *

Jasper and me in Edwards Volvo during school.

Jasper and me in the living room.

Jasper and me in Victoria secrets dressing room.

Jasper and me on the dining room table.

Jasper and me at the movies.

Jasper and me in the snow.

Jasper and me in the leaves.

Jasper and me in the pool.

Jasper and me in the love boat carnival ride.

Jasper and me at willy Wonkas chocolate factory _(just kidding)_

* * *

"Alice! Alice...what are you doing to him!"Bella was staring at me questioningly.

"I want answers just tell me now and I'll stop."

"Okay" Bella.

"Bella don't do it!! she'll tease us forever."

"oh Edward stop being so dramatic...your reminding me of Jasper"

"ew..."

My brothers fiance just sat there out of the loop.

"Edward walked in on me..and I wasn't paying attention because I was_ resting my eyes_..." She looked away from me and looked like her face was on fire it was so red.

Edward decided it was time to share his side of the story,he must know that Bella was unable to finish.

"I was distracted from all the thoughts in my head...and from hunting. I'm getting so used to Bella's scent in my room that I just brushed it off and I walked into the bathroom. I stripped and turned around to get into the shower and unfortunately..umm..."

"my eyes were open..and I uhh..."Bella couldn't finish her sentance, she didn't have to I could only imagine what happened.

The uncontrollable laughter crept itself into my body and didn't want to leave.

"she slipped trying to grab a towel and that's where the scream came from...I didn't know what to do I panicked and grabbed her but she still hit her head somehow."

"HA HA IF I WAS A NAKED YOU AND AND A NAKED BELLA WAS STARING AT ME...I'D PANIC AND FREEZE TOO!" I started taking deep gasps of air to calm my laughter, I probably look like a fish.

"SO...whats the big deal...I mean you guys were going to do...certain things yesterday night, and you both are a little embarrassed.If it was me and Jasper walked in on me we.."

"That's plenty enough for tonight Alice at least spare Bella the details of you and Jasper.You don't need both of our minds corrupted with your compulsive sex habits."

"Edward go downstairs get your stiff self a few drinks and relax, Bella needs to get dressed because we have some stuff to attend to."

I heard the door click shut and handed Bella a towel.

"we have some planning to do and I'll except no groaning from you...and No Bella he's not considered a minor." I knew that Bella had a question on her mind from her puzzled and still uber red face.

"that's not my question..."

"oh really? then what is it?"

I didn't know you guys could drink..."

* * *

End of chapter.

I'm not sure if I'm going to write the bathroom scene from Bella's Point of View...but I might because I don't really like how this one turned out. anyways tell me what you think ...constructive criticism is welcomed. love you all. ha ha


End file.
